In Another Life
by HarmonyDST05
Summary: This fanfiction will be composed of different anime properties but it will be viewing on how Sengo Muramasa will take it on with second life. Hope you guys help on this project!
1. Prologue Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate or Type-Moon Series.**

 **However, I do had some in mind to add towards the Nasuverse.**

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

 **Prologue**

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

 _"Reports been found at Fuyuki City that amongst all the people there are dead and confirmed that said none had survived, only quarter of the city was destroyed by the known event ' Fuyuki Great Fire'."_

 _"...New reports came in, a miracle had happened. A child that was found dead by a civilian, was taken to believe that had revived again. The civilian took this chance to save him from the fire..._ "

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

The man search everywhere, moving towards any rubble that had a chance to find any survivors.

Yet there was nobody to survive.

He collapsed.

Holwing as he cried in the midnight.

He was on the edge on despair...

It was not what he wanted.

He was the one who had create the fire and claimed the lived around the city...

And that would be the time that he would truly be broken...

The man known as Emiya Kiritsugu, known to the users of Magic, Mage-Craft and True Magic as the 'Magus Killer'.

He became who he was in pursuing the dream of becoming a hero. However as time passed, he himself believed that he was no way of a hero.

Killing lives to save others, sacrifice one to save ten and sacrifice ten to save hundred. To his everyday crisis, he had grasp the knowledge of 'equivalent exchange'.

Knowing a way to save the whole world, he participated as a candidate on the 4th Holy Grail War.

The preparations passed on during the Grail War, he had found love...

However, they were all destroyed by what he had joined in. The War and the Grail.

It was cursed, he commanded his 'servant' to destroy the Grail.

But it all lead to the _fire_ that consumed the lives from Fuyuki.

And to one of 'servants' in the war happened to prophesiced it. Now it certainly was to be called as 'The Curse of Duibhne'.

 ** _It_** even whispered to him.

 ** _"Kiritsugu Emiya, you truly are the Embodiment of Angra Mainyu. Perfect to be the avatar._**

 ** _Perfect to sacrifice anything._**

 ** _Perfect..._**

 ** _to become_**

 ** _All of The Worlds Evil."_**

 _Broken_ as he was...

 _Soulless_ as he was...

 _Emotionless_ as he was...

A _machine_ as he was...

A _tool_ as he was...

A _murderer_ as he was...

He wished that even if there is just one that had survived.

... _Splendid, Delightful it was for Angra Mainyu._

 _He was the yeast like it was to Evil._

 _Another... part to complete the food or to say, **Chaos**._

 ** _"That ambition of yours will destroy another, like it was to you, Kiritsugu._**

 ** _Do past it to another..._**

 ** _And see what would happen to them of seeking to save the World."_**

 ** _He_** was _entertained_ by it, and will continue to observe.

 ** _"We will see it._**

 ** _The chaos._**

 ** _The war amongst factions._**

 ** _Heh-eheh-hahaha~_**

 ** _Be ready,_**

 ** _Gaia, Faction of Earth_**

 ** _Alaya, Faction of Humanity_**

 ** _Type-Moon, Faction of the Moon and Eclipse_**

 ** _and..._**

 ** _I, Angra Mainyu, Faction of Chaos._**

 ** _But..._**

 ** _I think I was missing something._**

 ** _Of cource, the Realms!_**

 ** _See it, I'll be ready for your 'Envoys'._**

 ** _Realm of Dreams, Avalon_**

 ** _Realm of Paradise and Peace, Heaven_**

 ** _Realm of Desire and Sin, Hell_**

 ** _Realm of Power and Authority, Mount Olympus_**

 ** _Realm of History and Deed, Throne of Heroes_**

 ** _Realm of Souls, Soul Society_**

 ** _Realm of The Unkown, The Void_**

 ** _Realm of Data, The Akeshic Records_**

 ** _Realm of The Boundary of Life and Death, The River Styx_**

 ** _...Hmmm, I think forgotten some but meh._**

 ** _Yeah the Types and Moon Cell..._**

 ** _Forget it._**

 ** _Still._**

 ** _I would gladly see the destruction of the World."_**

 ** _He_** was still smiling.

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

Emiya Kiritsugu, the wish he had hope to see was clear.

It was a hand, trying to reach the sky, inside all the rubble.

A survivor!

He rushed to it and dug.

Seeing it was only a child, he still need to check if the kid was still alive.

He diagnosed and...

Took his fingers to the child's pulse, nearing his face to feel the breathing, his ears placed on the heart.

...It was only dead.

No pulse, breathing or beat.

His legs failed him, the hope he saw was only a candle that was extinguished.

Positioned to kneeling, he saw it.

IT WAS DEAD.

A CORPSE.

He laughed and laughed...

 _Hopeless as he was..._

Taking a gun out.

He placed it on his temples.

Ready to kill himself for what he had done.

No survivors...

Fingers on the trigger ready to fire.

Unexpectedly, he paused.

He heard something...

He HEARD someone.

Moving his gaze towards the child, the muscles on his face was moving.

Alive!

He was alive!

The breathing was hard, choking and suffocating.

Throwing the gun away, he rushed towards the child.

In panic, he didn't know what to do.

A solution.

The one thing he had kept, an artifact it was.

It was an artifact capable of making miracles.

Even if he was cursed, that didn't matter.

Taking it out directly from his body.

Its light brighten the place.

But he didn't care and put it inside the boy.

The child's body shine light around the body and made a pillar reaching the sky.

Silent as the man was, he still dared to open his eyes on the blinding light.

...Now, it started to affect him.

What his sight was only seeing was white.

Damnable clean white.

He had to blink and rub his eyes many times before the white started to dim.

He could see the colors again!

Returning back to what was important, he hold the child.

A true miracle happened.

The child was at the best state of health, showing no sign of weakness and illness.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Thanking the child again and again, his tears running out from his eyes showing true happiness that would be impossible for someone like him.

The child was awake and saw the man sobbing.

The child was so scared that he fainted.

The man didn't bother with it and got going.

Before cleaning his eyes from the tears, he started going to the hospital.

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

He had finally gone passed through it.

The **_Sanzu River,_** or **_River of Three Crossings/Roads._**

It was believed to say that those who died must cross it, to go over to the afterlife.

OR reincarnation.

The _Three Crossings_ had each path taken by each, it was their choice.

One leading to reincarnation.

The other leading to going to the Afterlife.

The last leading to the final rest.

However, he, Sengo Muramasa, creator of the Muramasa Demon Blades, had taken the _wrong_ turn and began walking to the first path; reincarnation.

He wanted to take some rest, it was all he needed.

Even if his skill and ambition as a swords smith, he wanted rest.

But due to going to the wrong way...

The process of reincarnation was starting, information going through his mind.

However, what it only gave him was that he was walking within a disaster and collapsing. A name too, the family was not mentioned even but it gave the word 'Shirou'.

Awaking from his slomber, his breathing hardens.

He was suffocating.

The pain too was there.

Trying his utmost skill as a smith in his life, a breathing technique.

But, the airflow in his body was greatly affected by something.

He could not use it...

He was dying.

After reincarnation too...

His second life was starting as fast as it was ending.

The damage on his body was very gravely. He could not even feel it, not even a flinch but the pain was still there.

He had expected to die again...

In his mind he sighed.

Though he could not understand what happened next.

He started to feel... like being healed from the very soul.

Although there was something amiss, it was inside his forge.

An **_item_** was there, his forge could feel it.

And his forge could not withstand it.

But his focus shifted, he felt something wet on his face.

Opening his eyes, it could be said a horror for him, an old man that gave his life in forging swords. Trying to achieve the ultimate sword.

The things he gaze at was scary for him. Can you not be afraid if someone that was a complete stranger hold you, sobbed and kept saying "thank you" in deep affection?

I am an old man and I do not understand such things.

Please don't give me a heart attack.

He only could faint, due to the nightmare he was seeing.

Only after reincarnation, escaping death and you give me this scene?

Your sister!...

...No, no we are not at a chinese novel.

Your mom!?

...Please, I had enough memes inside this chapter.

You b-ba-baka!

...I am a man with a heart and have morals, please kill me if I ever say so.

You-

You know what, I am done!

Bulls*t the lot of you, just cut the chapt-

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

 **Sorry we had technical difficulties, please wait for the next chapter to have your stay.**

 **Thank you and have a beautiful day.**

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

 **Prologue END**

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**


	2. Ch1- E-Ranked Luck

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fate Series/ TYPE-Moon / Nasuverse.**

(Author/Muramasa 4th wall talking)

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

 ** _Chapter 1: The starting of Rank-E luck_**

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

Emiya Kiritsugu, the man who had adopted the only survivor from the 'Fuyuki Great Fire'.

However, the child he was dealing with was a peculiar one throughout all the years.

First was the contract in adoption, the child only said that he remembers only his name, which goes by the name 'Muramasa Shirou'. And that he does not want to change it into 'Emiya', it was his only condition which Kiritsugu respects.

Second was how they talked to each other, Shirou was only a kid but he speaks like he was the older one than him.

Rich coming from a man who does not even know how to take care of himself. Hmm? What did you say? You want a poo-poo? Do it yourself!

Continuing on, Shirou had his breathing circulated and is probably a breathing technique passed from the Muramasa Clan, his posture was always alert and the expression would always calm.

Third, saying that he was from the Muramasa Clan. It would not be absurd if the child had known in swordsmithing. Though expectations happen and turning one's Workshop from a magus that had worked hard to make research, into a workshop of smithing. He had a manly tear in his eyes witnessing Shirou burning his research papers, books and even some Mystic Codes that was not an interest to him.

Forth was how he already knew how to do chores, cooking and even he already knows all of the Japanese like kanji, and how to write despite him being a Saber be damned 1st grader even if it sounded weird. The teachers thought that he was a prodigy and immediately given a suggestion on a higher level of learning. Which is declined of course by a princess of the yakuza.

When Shirou always gets back home, he nags about how boring it was at school. But as years passed, Kiritsugu felt that Shirou would become a loner. Though bringing back a purple-haired girl counts, even if she was a Matou... tch.

and finally...

We had something coming up, someone new would be coming to be living with us.

 _'At least he won't be alone if I was gone...'_

Kiritsugu formed a smiled.

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

"Shirou."

Kiritsugu spoke his _alternative_ name.

Muramasa was still busy cooking up some food, new cuisine was something he was intrigued in. He moved his attention to Kiritsugu, his foster-father, with nothing but a care. Which he will never say 'dad', 'daddy' or even 'old man' towards and he would dug it to his next grave presumably because he already died once .

"What is it this time Kiritsugu?"

Kiritsugu sighed, _'Not even a single time you call me anything but that.'_

"We're expecting someone to come today."

"Ah... so a guest. Hopefully it isn't someone like Taiga."

"...You'll see."

Muramasa raised an eyebrow but he shrugged it off and focused back on his cooking.

...After some time, he was satisfied in looking at the Japanese Cuisine on the table. Back then he also looked up from restaurants and books for recipes but later found different styles of food from the other countries.

Curious, he searched his name from the books on the library of Homurahara Academy. He sighed after reading the details, after all his blades were more famous than him. Nevertheless, he was satisfied knowing he was still a part of history.

 _'It would be best not to be distracted again.'_

Knowing the information coming from the books, he was known to be a man of madness. That was how he had forged a sword and passed it to the sword with the same madness as he had.

Days and days Muramasa had been reflecting, seeing how odd it was for both his blade and Masamune's was tested. He knew clearly that his 'way with steel' was vastly different from Masamune, even if he is confident that he can reach to the level of the Gods Realm. His blade would cut anything, yet Masamune only cuts what it only needs to be slashed.

He stare blankly on the food he had made, spacing out was not a very good sign depending on the situation and the food would get cold soon.

Muramasa sighed.

"Itadakimasu~"

Before he could pick up the chopsticks, a knock from the door resounded the room.

Getting his head back together, he blinked at Kiritsugu's silent treatment before saying.

"I'll go and see who it is."

Without a respond coming from Kiritsugu, Muramasa grumbled as he walked towards the door and opening it.

Seeing a girl and moving her head left and right trying to understand the place before placing it to him.

"May I ask what business do you have here?"

"Ummm..."

It was a slight hesitating and nervous voice coming from the girl figure.

If any normal human were to witness it, they would assume she was doing some cosplaying.

The eyes from Muramasa would naturally detect a real blade unlike some knock-offs, as a professional and one of Japan's most legendary swordsmiths.

The figure, she was carrying two blades and both were concealed in the sheeth holding a killing intent. Her eyes were closed and began remembering what she was supposed to do.

 _'Must be a twin sword style...'_

Meanwhile Muramasa inspected her... _body._

(It sounded so wrong! I have no such interest. Would you like to be killed Mr. Harmony for gaining the honor of death from a legendary smith?)

She looked at Muramasa's irritated face before asking.

"Mmmh... Is this the Emiya Residence, the one that Emiya Kiritsugu lives?"

Muramasa changed his expression into a more serious look, directly narrowing his eyes on her. His hands ready to forge a sword.

He knew that Kiritsugu was a magus, and if the foe had known of their position. It directly or not, make it worse or bad, it would take lives.

"And if I tell you?"

"Ah... Um. I was only told to come here after arriving at Fuyuki City... so..."

She stood there in a haze and a pregnant silence was in the air.

Muramasa still locked onto her hips(augh! No! Muramasa spare me!)...er her swords.

The silent was the same, like the one that came from the arena or the battlefield. The night was cold, like the ones that they both had encountered.

"Let her come in."

The single sentence that came from the mouth of Kiritsugu cut all the tense like breathing.

Acknowledging it, he slowly opened the door. Still wary of her, Muramasa spoke calmly as he became an escort.

"Well then, come inside. I didn't get to eat yet. You're troublesome."

In the middle of him speaking, she froze. In a haze as she was, she . . . asked quitly.

"Food?"

Though almost an unaudible voice yet Muramasa caught it.

"What...? Yes, food. I-"

If he only knew what would happen he would not have said that.

 _" **FOOOOO0000oooo** oooD **D** ~"_

There she goes, swiftly entering the house. She somehow navigated or perhaps due to great hunger, she 'sniffed' towards the food.

After a second, realizing what just happened. Muramasa looked up and gaze at the night sky, sighing as he mumbled.

"This is going to be a long night."

He closed the door and entered back to the house.

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

Muramasa has...

Started cooking again.

After closing the door and returned to the room. He saw someone munching and eating at a fast pace, on the mattress where he should be sitting on and inside the bowl which was his food he should be eating.

All was taken by her, the stranger, and a possible magus at that. Given that she is more of a practitioner of the sword. It was even more dangerous knowing the intent coming from the two swords.

We can all understand Kiritsugu, he does not give a damn about the current situation.

But in all actuality, is a tactical bastard. Does not give a shit about anything else unless concerning his life, ideal and etc. Would be the dream brother of the person that had the catchphrase "EXPLOSION!".

Speaking to him is like talking to air, feeling and hearing the crickets due to how quiet he was.

Anyway the next thing you know when it comes to him, you're shot in the back. Like the same as a fake priest would back stab someone.

After some time, placing his plate on the table. Muramasa's stare made it clear that he was annoyed and mostly was alert with her.

Muramasa too glared at the one who adopted him, one could tell that in his eyes that it was saying 'I blame this on you'.

A smirk was hidden at the lips of Kiritsugu. The plain looking guys in anime would immediatly look cynical, referring to those users of the notebooks that can kill anybody if their name was written( _maybe_ ) or any other anime.

Kiritsugu then suggested as he looked at the stranger out of nowhere.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

She paused, almost choking herself while gobbling the food. Gulping and coughing hard, she managed to survive.

A sigh of relief came from her mouth as she patted herself.

Her enthusiastic look returned with a smile, saying with pride.

"Shinmen Musashi-no-Kami Fujiwara no Harunobubu. . . Sorry, let me try again! I am Shinmen Musashi, nice to meet you! Can I have some of your food?"

Kiritsugu ignored it and looked at Muramasa. Who was no longer serious on the matter, but noticing Kiritsugu. He knew he had something to say to him.

"Well, Shirou do you remember that we would have a guest coming?"

Muramasa nods, how could he forget and it was just an hour that had passed.

Kiritsugu turned his gaze away from them. Like he was in a different land or just remembering the past. Muramasa sees him outside at everyday gazing out to the sky. Clearly he knew what it was, he had something he lost.

Closing his eyes, he reminiscence the times he was still the Magus Killer before he got retired.

Looking back at Musashi, he opened his eyes and said.

"One of my past partners on hunting down the Dead Apostles requested me to take care of Musashi. Apparently she was currently dealing with a Sealing Designation from the Mage's Association, she was a priestess with an artifact that was passed down generation to generation so it could potentially be stronger to the next user. It would become a Noble Phantasm if it continued. However to think that the Association had eyes for it."

Muramasa eased up, knowing it was coming from Kiritsugu he could trust the man a hundred percent. Even if he was a Magus Killer because he could understand such as someone like him, pursuing an impossible dream. Like making the ultimate blade or making the world peaceful, yet the ideals they had were both the same.

Then Kiritsugu continued and pointing at Musashi.

"So she would be permamently living with us."

Both of them were shocked and at the same timing. The faces said it all.

"What!?/Eh!?"

They both looked at each other, Muramasa on the other hand was confused.

"Why are you so surprised about?"

"I was only told to come here, I wanted to join her but she was reluctant on it. But man, I could only follow the request she gave me. I should have pestered her more. Nevermind that! ...Could you give me some of your food please!?"

Muramasa sighed, his life would become more troublesome if this keeps up. Looking at the puppy eyes from Musashi, he had to give up his food _again_ or she would continue till...

 _'I don't even want to imagine.'_ He shivered at that thought. Dealing with a tiger before, now this.

"Stop! Just stop!"

Making a palm indicating to stop her actions, he took his plate and showed it to her. Showing displeasure as his arms moved.

"Just take some alright."

Muramasa said it weakly, he does not want anymore trouble after all.

Needless to say, it would be expected coming from her to _steal_ _all_ not _some_.

Making another sigh, it was confirmed. Another Taiga had entered the house in a new and different soul. Please bring an Exorcist and banish her from our lands, we had enough tigers in the residence.

Taking a look upon the table, there was no food left.

 _'Just how hungry were you?'_

His eyes twitching on disbelief for the girl on how much she would eat, he did not like to imagine anymore that he an old man would like the feeling to feed the grandkids and spoil them. Or in the beginning he never would because...

 ** _HE WOULD BRING HELL TO THEM_** **_(sans style)_**

"Hhuu~ Im stuffed!"

Rubbing her tummy, she quickly realized something.

"By the way, you still haven't introduced yourself. Though I already know Kiritsugu."

Seeing that she had the eyes that looked interested, Muramasa calmly returned to his usual face.

"So it seems. Then let me introduce myself, My name is Muramasa Shirou. I would be _glad_ to get along with you."

His smile however betrayed him as it still showed a hint of anger, though Musashi just forgot everything else except his name.

She froze for a minute then jumped at Muramasa, making him perplexed at her move.

"You're a **Muramasa**?"

Being pushed into the ground was not nice at all and the pain still lingers though Muramasa could handle it and was still able to answer.

"Yes."

She then pushed him into the ground once again, the back of his head banging the floor.

"I can't believe that you are a Muramasa! Can I see your blade? Can we fight? Can you lend me your blade? Can I test them?"

With the barrage of questions, his head full on meteor striking the ground and started getting dizzy.

His hands managed to hold hers. Stopping her endless pushing.(No, you can't Muramasa! Forgive me, It had to be done! No!!! hhaaaaaaa~)

She paused, her face flushing into red. Musashi at her full strength pushed Muramasa and he almost became an ostrich but only backwards. Imagine someone doing yoga would approve of this.

"Sorry!"

Realizing again what she had done, she pulled Muramasa's _planted_ head in panic.

Seeing the head-shaped crater, she continued to apologised.

"Really sorry! Its just that Im really excited to meet one!"

Sighing for relief. Muramasa just. . . shrugged it off.

"Don't worry, its fine. Just... make sure you don't do that again."

"Ha! You can count on me."

Muramasa despaired at the smile she was radiating, hopefully it would not be like those anime that would still be going into trouble.

Them and liking battling...

In Musashi's eyes, it glowed like having an enlightenment. Directing her gaze at Muramasa, he couldn't help but feel unease.

He tried looking for Kiritsugu for help in a moment but he was somehow gone. How his madness managed to pass on a blade was likely because of these situations, said blades would turn sympathetic to the man.

"Muramasa-san."

The girlish voice made Muramasa turned his attention to its source.

She was holding a wooden sword, it was the equipment from the dogo. How she got it fast was like from the novels, where the characters would instinctively know where it was.

Pointing the wooden blade at him, she declared. Her eyes burning in passion.

"Fight me, I want to see how powerful a Muramasa is."

He really hate this day and yet still was hoping that the tiger would not enter the house. It would only make things worst than before.

Nevertheless, he smiled. It was already a lifetime that he would be intrigued again by someone else.

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

 ** _Chapter 1 END_**

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

 ** _Canon Omake..._**

Minutes before...

 **(Kiritsugu P.O.V.)**

 _'Looks like they are getting along with each other'_

After hearing the introduction from his adopted son, he thought of it.

Yet it seems that it was outside of his expectation of how their relationship would grow.

Watching Musashi leaping at Muramasa. It was that very _position_ that they were doing.

Later, blinking at Musashi riding his son. Even if they are children, his mind had already decided.

 _'It seems that I am interrupting something. I should be on my way.'_

Kiritsugu got up and walked outside unnoticed despite the ground shaking.

 _Fin~_

 **-.O.0.o.0.O.-**

 _Hey hey Harmony here._

 _So if you think that Musashi here is very different let me know._

 _There are some things that I only knew of Musashi:_

 _-1, She has the same attitude as Ruby Rose when she becomes embarrassed._

 _-2, It was said that her world was already not existing, so she had traveled to dimensions and somehow landed in America. She was then taken care by an unknown priestess._

 _-3, This Musashi is the same age as with Muramasa due to 'transmigrating' to another world._

 _-4, Her personality is unique as she is easy to fall in love, is a sucker for money and food yet still holds the persona of a swordsman._

 _So thats it, though I still will add more stuff to this series._

 _Like for example for Arc 2, a True Ancestor somehow activated the Blood Moon. In this Arc, Zelretch will be accompanying Muramasa and the others. They encounter the vampire that said to have the power to fight against 2nd True Magic, likely to be a branch of it, named as Fantasy Kaleidoscope._

 _More will be coming soon!_

 _Signing in and out!_


End file.
